


Quando mangio con te ho paura che arrivi il caffè

by itsamydee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art Seminar, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Model Dean Winchester, One Shot, Student Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamydee/pseuds/itsamydee
Summary: Sam non aveva mai apprezzato le sessioni di disegno guidate.Non è che le trovava inutili, ma sinceramente non riusciva a trovare interessante riprodurre qualcosa esattamente così com’era, per lui l’arte era altro.





	Quando mangio con te ho paura che arrivi il caffè

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Secret Santa 2017 del gruppo Facebook WCCS per il prompt:  
> "Sam studia disegno artistico all’università e un giorno è costretto a partecipare a una sessione di disegno da un modello nudo, per lui è uno spreco di tempo perché non apprezza la bellezza maschile ma quando vede il modello, Dean, cambia idea."  
> Il titolo è una frase della canzone "Io non abito al mare" di Francesca Michielin.

Sam non aveva mai apprezzato le sessioni di disegno guidate.

Non è che le trovava inutili, ma sinceramente non riusciva a trovare interessante riprodurre qualcosa esattamente così com’era, per lui l’arte era altro.

Ciò che Sam trovava _davvero_ inutile erano le sessioni di disegno guidate di nudo.

È il 2019, tutti sanno come è fatto un corpo umano e quasi nessuno è più interessato a riprodurli perché la storia dell’arte ne è praticamente piena, per Sam quel tipo di lezioni servivano solamente a far sentire in imbarazzo modelli e studenti.

Era quello il motivo per il quale quella mattina aveva quasi deciso di saltare la lezione, cambiando idea solo quando si ricordò che aveva proprio bisogno di quei crediti extra.

Si chiese come sarebbe andata la giornata se avesse deciso di restare a casa, quella mattina, mentre guardava Dean davanti a sé bere la tazza di caffè fumante che aveva ordinato poco prima.

A Sam non piaceva etichettare le cose: gli scatoloni in soffitta, il cibo nel freezer, la sua sessualità. Non apprezzava particolarmente le forme maschili e aveva solamente avuto partner femminili, ma non amava dare a se stesso una definizione: preferiva, più che altro, essere incluso nel concetto del “non si sa mai”.

Era probabilmente per quel motivo che dopo la lezione – durante la quale, per inciso, non era riuscito a terminare il suo disegno, troppo distratto dal soggetto - si era avvicinato al modello che ancora era intento ad allacciarsi l’accappatoio e gli aveva chiesto se gli andava un caffè.

Il modello aveva accettato e gli aveva dedicato quello che, con buone probabilità, era il sorriso più bello del mondo.

Al tavolo accanto alla finestra che dava sulla strada della piccola caffetteria del campus aveva scoperto che il suo nome era Dean, che era dell’acquario e che anche lui studiava –letteratura, per la precisione.

Ad un certo punto Sam gli chiese cosa ci facesse nudo davanti a degli studenti di Belle Arti.

“Ci pago l’affitto” aveva risposto Dean, sorridendogli come aveva fatto poco prima, quando erano ancora in aula. Sam non era riuscito a trattenersi e gli aveva chiesto se avesse voluto andare al suo appartamento.

“Non hai altri corsi o cose del genere?”

E, in effetti, l’interessantissimo corso di scultura dello stimolantissimo professor Black sarebbe cominciato di lì a mezz’ora, ma c’era qualcosa nel ragazzo che gli sedeva di fronte che, dal momento in cui era entrato in aula, gli aveva fatto venir voglia di non separarsi mai più da lui.

“Nulla che non si possa rimandare” fu l’ultima cosa che Sam disse prima di prendere la mano di Dean e condurlo al suo appartamento.

Bastò il tempo di chiudersi la porta alle loro spalle perché Sam cominciasse a pensare a quel che stava facendo e perdesse la sicurezza che fino a quel momento lo aveva contraddistinto.

Dean indietreggiò fino ad appoggiare le spalle alla porta e Sam, lentamente, ridusse la distanza tra loro fino a che non rimase che un palmo a separarli.

Sam, indeciso, alzò e abbassò più volte le braccia, facendo sorridere il modello.

“Va bene se mi baci” lo informò, senza perdere il sorriso.

Sam balbettò qualche scusa, ma poi annuì – più per darsi coraggio da solo che per altro - e annullò la distanza tra di loro.

Fu strano per Sam non trovare le forme alle quali era abituato quando, dopo qualche bacio piuttosto casto, approfondirono il contatto e si sentì sicuro abbastanza da stringere e toccare Dean, ma fu piacevole abbastanza da fargli venir voglia di vedere gli abiti del modello abbandonarlo per la seconda volta, quel giorno.

Dean si lasciò spogliare e guidare in camera da letto, passando attraverso stanze che non sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere se avesse dovuto, concentrato com’era su Sam e sui suoi baci.

Il letto a due piazze era disfatto, ma i due non ci badarono quando si adagiarono fra le lenzuola ancora pulite.

Dean colse l’imbarazzo di Sam e prese l’iniziativa, guidandolo quando si perdeva e mostrandogli le cose che più gli piacevano, adorando il modo in cui riusciva a scoprire i suoi punti più sensibili in base al modo in cui gemeva.

Guidò Sam anche quando lo accolse dentro di sé, e fu compiaciuto di quanto a Sam tutto quello stesse piacendo.

I suoi gemiti furono, ancora una volta, manifesto del suo piacere, aumentando quando esso aumentava e arrivando al culmine insieme ad uno che si distingueva dai precedenti.

Sam sentì il cuore esplodergli nel petto, sentendosi vicino a quel ragazzo conosciuto poche ore prima più che a tutte le persone con le quali aveva condiviso il letto.

Fu puro bisogno di intimità con uno sconosciuto che lo spinse a chiedere a Dean se avesse voluto pranzare con lui e trattenersi ancora un po’.

Fu, probabilmente, per lo stesso motivo che Dean accettò.


End file.
